


catch the manic rhapsody

by thisstableground



Series: less than ninety degrees [14]
Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slight sub!Usnavi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/pseuds/thisstableground
Summary: There are probably ways to get Usnavi to slow down for a while that don't involve literally tying him to a bed, but this is what they've settled on and he's sure as hell not complaining about it.





	catch the manic rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: NSFW, this one's pretty much just porn. Light bondage, light sub undertones, lots of vocal consent and checking in.

It’s not like Usnavi doesn’t know what they do when he’s not there. There’s things that bleed over, like the red-yellow-green that’s useful even outside of one of Vanessa and Ruben’s scenes, which Usnavi and Vanessa never needed for the two of them but Ruben definitely does. And Usnavi likes hearing about what they do. He likes when Vanessa tells him in a smug voice about how she made Ruben scream, he likes the way Ruben whispers behind his hand like he’s sharing a secret when he tells Usnavi how unbelievable it was.

It’s just that Usnavi’s never gonna be okay with seeing Ruben cry, and that’s kind of part of that specific thing. Usnavi likes to keep things simple: sex should feel good, sex is about love, sex is about making everyone happy and making everyone laugh and making everyone come. He knows that it’s unfair to what they do to imagine it something negative. It’s what Ruben wants, and it’s not like Vanessa’s just getting off making him feel shitty. Catharsis, right? It bleeds off the bad energy that pools inside Ruben’s brain, and Vanessa likes that this is something she knows how to help with in a way Usnavi can’t. Doesn’t change the twist of unbearable sadness in Usnavi’s stomach when he sees it, the knowledge that Ruben really doesn’t have _any_ corner of his life that he doesn’t have to at least partially direct towards healing himself.

He knows, too, that he just doesn’t have the delicacy, is built too similar to past threats to pass over some tripwires as easily. Usnavi treads as careful as he can, but he’s a guy, and some things in his hands are ingrained in Ruben’s instincts no matter how sweet Usnavi makes his touches and some things aren’t worth the risk. Him and Vanessa have both hit buttons wrong with Ruben before, and it’s probably one of the worst things Usnavi has ever seen.

But that’s what makes it so _strange_ to him, that Ruben just lets go and lets Vanessa run the show. This is Ruben who won’t even go to a restaurant unless he knows beforehand all the details of the journey and the location and how to escape and get back home if he needs to. So Usnavi doesn’t get why Ruben likes it, but that doesn’t mean he’s not curious. He says as much, a night where it’s the two of them sitting cross-legged facing one another one the sofa with a bowl of popcorn between them, just talking.

“I mean, we’ve done some stuff, a little bit of getting tied up and whatever, but it’s the…officialness? Like, outright committing to that _attitude_ makes it seems kind of intimidating, I guess. And considering your everything…?”

“It’s not intimidating if you know you’re safe. It’s just…like taking a break from thinking,” Ruben says. “Giving up control. Not having to make any decisions. But still being in control of _that,_ because it’s only pretend, so you can make it stop if you want to. Best of both worlds. Does that make sense?”

When he puts it like that, it kinda does. Usnavi’s been independent for years and like hell does he need anyone else to run his life for him, but there’s some days when he has so many things to do that he doesn’t know how to do any of them till someone points him in a direction and says _start here, Usnavi._ Decisions are difficult, sometimes, even the easy ones. A break sounds nice.

“Sort of, yeah.” He attempts to throw a piece of popcorn into the air and catch it in his mouth. It bounces off his nose and disappears somewhere on the floor. “Aw. So does it really feel that good?”  
  
“_Yes_,” says Ruben emphatically. He eats popcorn so weirdly, takes a whole handful and then sort of shoves his tongue out into it and eats the bits that stick like he’s lapping it up piece by piece. It makes Usnavi want to grab him by the shoulders and yell _I love you so fucking much _right into his face.

Usnavi leans in, even though nobody's here to overhear them. Being in a threeway is kind of like always having something to gossip about at a sleepover. _You have a crush! Tell me about them! _He gets the sudden urge to offer to paint Ruben’s nails or something. “Have you ever thought about. Y’know. Switching it up?”

“With _Vanessa_? Ha, no. She’s not always like, _super_-dominating but she’s definitely not into the sub thing. We’ve talked about it before. But, yeah, sometimes I am kinda curious what it’s like from her side.” Ruben wipes his popcorn-salt fingers on his pants. “Have you really never thought about trying it? I’m surprised it hasn’t come up before.”

A sudden tension thrills through the air. “…I don’t know. I’m not _against_ it.”  
  
He and Ruben meet eyes, and _speaking_ of feeling like a teenager with a crush: here’s that suspended moment of inevitability like knowing you’re sat with someone you’re about to kiss, that excitement of hearing _so I’m at home alone this weekend _from someone you’ve been dating.

Usnavi’s heart is racing. 

***

Usnavi’s thoughts tend to roll around like a bag of dropped marbles most of the time, but once his mind does stick on something, it’s hard to get it out, and his mind is very much stuck right now. Still not sure whether he’d be into it but like Ruben said, it’s not so intimidating if you know you can make it stop, and he sort of just wants to _know_.

There’s not really many ways to casually bring it up, though, and Ruben doesn’t say anything, so he starts to think maybe it just won’t happen, except a few days later they’re making out all three of them lying on Ruben’s bed and Vanessa says “been hearing some interesting stuff about _you_ lately, De la Vega” to him, pressing her thumb to his kiss-bitten bottom lip.

“Have you?” he says, voice breaking high-pitched on the first word.

Ruben kisses the soft point just under his ear, near his jaw. “Told her you were asking some questions,” he says. “Still curious?”  
  
Usnavi can only manage to nod, breathless with anticipation.

“And I just _gotta _see what Ruben does when he’s in charge,” Vanessa says, grinning. “So. You gonna do what he tells you, Usnavi?”

He swallows hard. “Yes.”

Ruben settles himself straddled across Usnavi’s lap, legs almost-crossed behind Usnavi’s back. Their faces are so close, cheeks nearly brushing, Ruben’s breath warm by Usnavi’s ear.

“You’ve been working too hard,” says Ruben, in a low voice. “We worry about you. You work so hard all the time.”

“And you take care of everyone else so well,” adds Vanessa, right up by his side. “Your turn, now.”

Well, damn, is this the reward for his constant, wearying efforts, the two most beautiful people in the whole entire world telling him they’re gonna look after him? He could work twelve hour shifts every day for six lifetimes and not have earned _this_, but he’s sure as shit not gonna kick up a fuss that it’s happening.

“You know, when Vanessa does this, I think she tries to see how loud she can make me be,” Ruben tells him.

“I do,” she confirms. “I’m very good at it.”

“Damn _right_ you are,” says Ruben, enthusiasm overriding the tone he’s trying to set for a second before he remembers himself. “But. Loud doesn’t seem like much of a challenge for _you_.”

Vanessa suddenly drags her nails down Usnavi’s chest and he arches upwards. “Fuck!”

“See?” she says.

“Did you guys _choreograph_ this?” Usnavi asks. They ignore him.

“So. We’ll take care of everything. I’m only gonna ask one thing from you,” says Ruben. “Can you keep quiet, Usnavi?”

Oh, shit.

“All evidence points to no,” he answers, but then shrinks under the double stare they pin him with. “I mean…sí, I can be quiet. What happens if I don’t?”

“Wait and see,” says Vanessa.

“You can still say the colors, or tell us to stop,” Ruben reassures him. “You can tell us any time you don’t like something. But anything else, no.”

“Keep it secret, keep it safe, I gotcha,” Usnavi says, then “ow” because Vanessa flicks him in the arm with an exasperated sigh.

“Shoulda known it’d be a mission to get you to be serious,” she says. “You leave Gandalf out of this.”

Usnavi grins unapologetically. “Fine. I’ll play along. Haz lo que quieres.”

“No talking, now,” says Ruben, firmly. His eyes are gleaming, and not in their usual cartoon-cute way, too narrow, too focused, too intense for that. Usnavi wonders if he’s gonna regret that _do your worst_ comment.

***

Mostly it seems kinda normal at first. They kiss him over and over and strip him down and run hands all over body, he lies there effervescent at their attention. But Usnavi’s never been much for patience and he really wants to know what their game plan is, so when Vanessa pauses with her hand on his chest to pinch one nipple hard between her finger and thumb he doesn’t bother to suppress the hissed _fuck_ it elicits, just to see what the reaction is.

They pull back, stop touching him completely, not just hands but with their whole bodies. That’s not what he was expecting.

“Wait, what?” he demands. “I thought you said you were taking care of me!”

“I thought _you_ said you could be quiet,” Ruben returns. “Can you?”

“Yes!” Usnavi says defensively. Ruben raises an eyebrow. Usnavi shuts his mouth and nods.

“That’s better,” says Ruben. “But I’ll be nice, we’ll call that one a practice run.”

Usnavi’s brain immediately pings a series of notifications, at least six different ways he could extend that into a bit and run with it. This is harder than he thought. He hadn’t taken into account the fact that pretty much for him and Ruben, _foreplay_ means_ trying to see who wins in a verbal duel_, drawing out innuendo and metaphor and one-liners to ridiculous lengths like improv, or like a sexy version of a rap battle.

Well. If he can’t talk, he wants to taste. Something to keep his restless mouth occupied. He tries to lean in towards them to steal a kiss, and Vanessa unceremoniously pushes him hard so he falls back lying against the pillows.

“Stay,” she instructs him, mockingly.

Usnavi can’t stop words from happening. “Is this how you are with him, when you two do your thing?” he asks. Vanessa laughs dark-chocolate richness.

“No, honey, I don’t need to tell him what to do. Ruben’s always good.”

Ruben looks smug.

“And I’m not?” Usnavi asks, with a strangely genuine disappointment even though he knows it’s just the game.

“Not yet,” she says. “Didn’t he tell you not to talk?”

“It’s _difficult_,” he sighs.

“We could always gag you,” she suggests, and hey, Usnavi’s dick is apparently super into that.

Ruben, not so much. “I don’t wanna do that to him.”

“I ain’t against it,” Usnavi says. Ruben shakes his head.

“Well, I _am_,” he says, a hard edge of tension creeping in. “I _don’t_ want to gag you.”

Ah. So it’s one of _those_ things. No, don’t dwell on it, don’t think too hard about it, they’re having fun right now.

“Hey, that’s fine,” says Vanessa. “It’s your show, Ruben.”

“Yep,” agrees Usnavi. “You can just do whatever the hell you want with me, really.”

“Jesus,” says Ruben. “Well. What I want is for you to stop talking, and frankly you’re really bad at it so far.”

Usnavi mimes zipping his mouth closed. He can do better.

“_Good_ boy,” Ruben says, in a voice that’s not quite his, and there’s a strange, rollercoaster-swoop sensation like the bottom has dropped out of Usnavi’s stomach and his heart’s fallen into the gap left behind, in the best way. Oh. So maybe he does get it, just a little bit.

***

With Usnavi at the centre of attention they play a little rough, they mandhandle him around, positioning him where they want him and grabbing his hands to stop him touching and pulling his hair so he exposes his neck for them to bite at like he’s dating a couple of vampires. They’re still half-dressed, in t-shirts and underwear, while Usnavi is fully naked underneath them. It’s almost humiliating to be so at their mercy, but the affection that bleeds from their hands into his body just makes it blissful. Somehow, he stays silent.

He lets Vanessa pull his legs as far apart as they’ll go and Ruben presses the pad of one finger just barely into him. “Color?” he asks.

“Green.”

They don’t so often do this. Ruben can’t get enough of it for himself, their fingers or Usnavi’s dick or, though they’ve not had the chance to witness it in action yet, apparently one of a _truly_ mindblowing array of interesting toys he keeps in his underwear drawer which Usnavi is both fascinated and intimidated by. The whole thing is much newer for Usnavi, took a few months for him to actually decide he was okay with the idea of having anything inside him. Ruben hasn’t fucked him yet: even just his hands Usnavi can sometimes be so tense over so that Ruben often ends up calling it quits, though Usnavi’s tried to insist he can just push through the nerves. It’s just the unfamiliarity, not actual fear or anything, but they’ve gotten into arguments about that before so he doesn’t push that line of reasoning any more and accepts it as something he’ll work very gradually towards. Today, though, he thinks this much will feel good.

Vanessa reaches into the drawer to get the lube and passes it over, playing her hands over Usnavi's chest in lazy strokes while she watches Ruben pour it on his fingers. He pushes inside Usnavi so slowly it almost hurts just from waiting, and Usnavi wonders where Ruben draws that kind of patience from. It makes him think about how Ruben must be in his lab, meticulous and steady and focused. And he thinks Usnavi worthy of that same level of care. God. Usnavi bites down on the words that want to pour out of his mouth and the sounds that he wants to make, with noticeable effort.

“You’re doing better than I expected,” says Vanessa. “I’m impressed.”

Usnavi’s not sure whether to feel indignant about the doubt or just happy about the praise. He settles for breathing slow, trying to prove he can do this, he can stay quiet, it’s not so difficult.

“You want more?” Ruben asks. He sounds so _different, _somehow. Usnavi nods.

Ruben adds a second finger and Usnavi shudders with his eyes closed. This is different too, because even though Usnavi’s the one moving himself harder onto Ruben as he adjusts to the stretch he’s keenly aware that the situation here is he’s still just _letting _himself be fucked, not actually the active party in any of this, and he’s surprised how much he likes it. “_God_, Ruben, that’s - wait, fuck, no!”

Too late: Ruben’s slowly pulling out, plucking a tissue out the box to wipe his hands while he shakes his head in exaggerated disappointment, though Usnavi can see a smile trying to creep through. Ruben’s a bad actor.

“And you were doing so well, too,” he says sadly, tossing the tissue at the trashcan and missing by about half the length of the room. “Hm. How do you think we should punish him, Vanessa?”

Usnavi doesn’t know if he likes the sound of _that_, but Vanessa pats his shoulder reassuringly and he settles back down. They know he doesn’t like anything too painful, doesn’t like anyone being too mean, and of course they wouldn’t do anything actually bad to him. Usnavi is fine.

“Well, two things I know about Usnavi,” she says. “He’s bad at being quiet, point already proven, and he’s bad at being patient.”

“Ah,” says Ruben, grinning. “So…make him wait?”

“I think so, says Vanessa, pulling Ruben into a kiss. She bites very deliberately at Ruben’s lower lip as she lets him go. “And make him watch, too.”

Never mind. Usnavi is screwed.

***

Hell is trying to sit still and silent while Vanessa is naked in Ruben’s lap literally _right next to him, _whispering in Ruben’s ear something Usnavi can’t hear. Ruben laughs, nods his head, gives a satisfied moan that sounds very, very put on but is no less hot for being exaggerated.

Nobody is even _looking_ at Usnavi. Nobody is touching him and he gets the impression he’s not gonna be allowed to do it himself but if he reminds them he’s good at this too then maybe they’ll want to let him get in on it.

Except that when he tries to angle in just to touch them literally anywhere, Ruben gently pushes him away, biting at Vanessa’s ear without even glancing in his direction. Vanessa doesn’t acknowledge him at all. It makes Usnavi feel kind of like a wayward puppy trying to play when everyone’s too busy to give him attention. He tries again, just in case.

“If you can’t stay still by yourself,” says Ruben, in a patient, promising sort of voice. “I will find a way to _make_ you still.” He sort of ruins the impact by adding, “um, I mean, if you’re okay with that”, but he can’t help it that he’s sweet.

“Green as hell!” Usnavi says, excessively enthusiastic, and Ruben stands to rummage through a drawer, which in this room could result in _anything_ but he just comes out with two of his patterned, ridiculous neckties. Now _this_ is something Usnavi’s already experienced, from way back before Ruben came in as player three, but it feels a lot more real now, instead of just playing around. Vanessa watches from his side, still not touching.

Ruben presses one of Usnavi’s wrists against the headboard and loosely loops the soft material round it, but then just holds it there with one hand and tilts Usnavi’s chin with the other to look at him.

“You can talk for now. This is definitely okay?” he asks, and his voice has lost the undertone he’s been trying to keep up all night. He just sounds like Ruben always sounds, attentive and a little bit uncertain.

“Peachy keen,” says Usnavi.

“And you remember the color system, yeah? Green is good and yellow is talk about it and red means we let you out right away.”

“No stress, I got it,” says Usnavi. Ruben winds the tie a few times between the metal bar of the headboard and Usnavi’s wrist, but stops before he secures it into a knot.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?” he asks anxiously.

“Ruben,” says Vanessa. “Are _you_ uncomfortable with this?”

“No!” he says. “No. I am extremely into this. I just want him to know he’s safe with me, you know?”

“I always know that, hermoso,” Usnavi says. Ruben relaxes, just a fraction. “And I swear I’ll tell you if I start to feel weird about it. But I am all _about_ this right now, so tie me up, Scotty.”

Ruben laughs and shakes his head like to clear it. He ties off the knot and moves to Usnavi’s other wrist. “Okay, babe, then it’s time for you to stop talking again.”

He’s picked back up the scene voice and Usnavi suddenly realizes that he’s been mimicking _Vanessa_, mixed with the cadence of Ruben’s normal speech. Something about that sends a bubble of joy expanding through Usnavi’s chest.

The restraints when they are finished aren’t tied particularly neatly, but they are tied well, in that Usnavi can’t make them shift when he pulls at them just to check. Ruben’s looking at him kinda concerned, so Usnavi jumps his eyebrows suggestively to show that it’s all good, and Ruben turns away so Usnavi won’t see him suppress a smile. Usnavi can always tell, though.

“Okay,” says Ruben. “You want us to do our worst?”  
  
Ah, fuck.

***

_Jesus_, why did he agree to this? It’s so good, it’s so maddening. They keep bringing him close and then just leaving him adrift and he’s been teased before but he’s never had to wait this long, he’s never been denied this much.

Vanessa, riding him so they never actually fuck but he can feel her all around him anyway, and even though she’s putting out this vibe like she’s just using his body to get herself off, it’s still a glorious building pressure. And the idea that he’s just being used, turns out he kinda likes that, that he’s just here to give her a good time like she deserves. When he arcs up into it with a loud groan, though, she moves back as he moves forwards, leaves him behind completely, straining towards the unfinished crescendo that’s slowly dying down again.

He’s so frustrated. He’s so turned on. It gets worse every time, they get harsher every time, even the barest noise enough to take their hands off him again.

Ruben, licking over and over the tip of Usnavi’s dick and never going down, barely tracing with the very point of his tongue but persistent enough to bring him shivering right to the peak, and then he whimpers and it’s gone.

Vanessa, fingertips lightly skating all over his shaft and never taking hold, light and almost ticklish and after long enough of that there’s a rising, tightening feeling all over him but then he gasps too loud and the whole thing starts again.

And there’s nothing at all he can do about it. Noises of complaint or desire or any words at all just send them to each other, and this time they do look at him, Vanessa’s eyes on his while Ruben sucks at her nipple or Ruben glancing over while Vanessa jerks him off. They don’t have to wait and Usnavi is just tied there, watching.

It might go on for hours. He can’t tell. He’s been stuck suspended at the edge for a long while now, untouched and overwrought with Vanessa kneeling over him, Ruben sat across his thighs behind her fingering her fast and hard. Vanessa is _right there, _making such gorgeous noises, and Usnavi can’t push up and take her like he wants, not with Ruben pinning his legs down.

Either Usnavi is shaking or he can just feel every dust mote in the barely-shifting air passing across his skin like vibrations, he can’t tell which. He can feel everything, maybe, each individual strand of Vanessa’s hair crackling across his chest like a miniature shot of lightning as she moves into Ruben’s touch, each individual thread in the sheets underneath him, each individual nerve alive and humming underneath his skin. It makes him want to scream, kinda, except the noise he’s actually making is just this pitchy, broken whine and he’s squirming so hard he almost throws Ruben off his legs. He strains uselessly at the ties around his wrists.

Ruben says something but Usnavi doesn’t hear it, until Ruben raises up a little and says more harshly “Usnavi, color!”

“Green green green green fuck fuck fuck this is fucking incredible,” he babbles and now he’s let words start coming out he doesn’t think they’re gonna stop, like there was a backlog from where they’d made him be quiet before and now he’s gotta make up for it. “I’m sorry, lo siento, I know, be quiet, but I _can’t_ , you’re so goddamn hot together. I can’t believe I get to see you like this all the time whenever we want to, how is that possible, how has that happened, how have I not come yet, fucking _green _please don’t stop –“

“Holy shit, Vanessa,” says Ruben. “Look what we _did_ to him.”

“I wanna watch you both, I wanna see him make you come, Vanessa, you always look so fuckin’ good when he touches you-“

“Jesus, Usnavi,” says Vanessa, then “_Jesus, Ruben_-“ because he’s started moving his fingers with a sudden, intense purpose . She presses back into him and he sucks a kiss into her neck, staring straight at Usnavi while he does it. There’s something new behind his eyes that could almost be called dangerous if it weren’t so agonizingly loving.

“Come on, Vanessa,” Ruben growls, _actually growls_, holy shit. “He wants a show, so give him a show.”

“You’re amazing, Vanessa, you’re so beautiful, I still can’t believe you’re dating me, I’m so _lucky_. I love you, I love you-“

“Come on,” says Ruben against her neck in a cracking voice. “Come on,_ come on_-“

“Fuck,” she says, wide-eyed. “You - fuck, yes, _yes_-“

She cuts off into a quiet wordless shout, pushes Ruben’s hand up hard with her own, rocks on his fingers with all her muscles tightened before her balance gives out. Ruben catches her and holds her through it. Usnavi revels for a second but he’s started now and he needs more.

“You too, Ruben, please, anywhere you want, you can do anything, you can fuck me or I’ll suck your dick or you can come on my face, please, please-“

Ruben helps Vanessa to the side then moves up, a knee on either side of Usnavi’s chest and starts stroking himself, face intense and set. “Keep going,” he says, “keep talking. You’ve got such a lovely voice, Usnavi, let me hear it.”

“We used to pretend you was with us,” Usnavi gasps, not even knowing where that memory suddenly appears from. “Before we was dating you. She used to tell me to imagine it was you touching me, called me by your name when we fucked.”

Ruben breaks character and stills his hand just for a second. “Wait, really?”

“For real, I wanted you so bad and she knew it, she always used to tease me about it. I wanted you before I even knew I liked guys. I’d think about you all the time. Still do, both of you.”

“I figured it out before I even met you, he liked you so damn much,” Vanessa tells Ruben softly. She trails her hands up and down Usnavi’s thighs.

“Fuck, says Ruben, in a tight voice. “_Fuck_, Usnavi. What the hell am I supposed to do with that information?”

Usnavi lets his mouth drop open just a little and closes his eyes, indicating just exactly what he can do with it. Ruben gets it, groans, comes in four long streaks hot across Usnavi’s face and bitter in his mouth then lets himself roll to the side, dropping a hundred tiny kisses into Usnavi’s hair.

“I love you, I love you,” he keeps saying under his breath, voice wrecked.

“You ain’t supposed to be crying in this one, Ruben,” Vanessa says fondly.

“I’m not,” denies Ruben, squeaky and tearful. He coughs and tries again in something closer to his scene voice. “I’m not.”

Usnavi loves them so much, he loves them, he’s going to lose his shit if nobody touches him soon.  
  
“I need to come,” he says. “Please, let me come?”

“What do you think, Ruben? Has he earned it?”

“I don’t know,” says Ruben slowly. “I mean. He did talk before we said he could. Maybe we should make him wait again.”

“No,” Usnavi begs, despairing. “No, yellow, this is too much now, I need it, it _hurts-“_

“Hey, okay, okay,” comforts Ruben. He rests a hand on Usnavi’s stomach, which spasms under his palm. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Oh, thank god. Usnavi lets his head fall back, eyes closed, and waits. There’s a pause where maybe Vanessa and Ruben have some kind of silent conversation and when he looks up to see what’s taking so long both of them are positioned just above him, kissing each other deeply. Which is great, and all, but its not helping Usnavi any.

“Are you gonna - ¡ay, dios mio!_” _because they’ve moved and they’re still kinda making out but now they’re doing it _around_ him, mouthing at his dick hot and wet and skilful and both at the same time, Usnavi can’t handle it. And he can’t handle when Vanessa reaches back up to rake nails across his chest, she knows he loves that, and he can’t handle Ruben working a finger back inside him. Usnavi is pretty sure the human body wasn’t made to withstand this much sensation all at once. He doesn’t even feel like he’s inside a body any more. He’s a tuning fork vibrating to their frequency, it’s enough to shatter glass, and Usnavi, who breaks as their tongues meet curling round him.

“Por favor,_” _he babbles through it, loud and longing. “Ay, por favor, es tan bueno, se siente tan bien, los amo los amo los amo_-“_

He’s never come for this _long_ before, it feels eternal, right up until he stops being aware of anything at all. There’s a chance he might’ve blacked out for a second, or at least forgotten how to process anything, because when his brain fizzles back into life Vanessa’s gone and he’s got one wrist already untied. Ruben’s tugging at the second tie with slightly frantic, fumbling fingers that get slower and steadier when he sees Usnavi blinking awareness back into himself.

“Did you just pass out?” he says, sounding worried and more than a little bit gleeful at once. “Did we seriously just _orgasm you unconscious_?”

Usnavi wants to say _only a tiny bit_ or _so **that** was fucking insane_ or _I love you_ but all that comes out is “nnngh”. Maybe he should feel debauched or something, covered in his own come and Ruben’s still all over his face, Vanessa’s scratch-marks light pink on his chest and red rings around his wrists from pulling at the ties. He feels blessed.

Vanessa reappears with a cloth. ”_Told_ you he was fine, Ruben.”

Ruben shrugs, then disappears off to wash his hands. Vanessa sits beside Usnavi, cleans his face with the tenderest touch he’s ever felt, mutters an apology when she moves to his stomach and his whole body jolts away from it. She lets him take over on clean-up, his system too strung-out to let anyone else touch him just now.

“I wanna kiss you,” she says. “Do you need a minute to cool off?”

Usnavi nods, and she lets him lay by himself while his senses settle. Ruben comes back in and sits behind Vanessa on the bed, encircling her with his legs.

“So how did I do?” he asks her, eagerly.  
  
“Do you need an answer to that? I think Usnavi is broken,” she says, amused. Usnavi raises his middle finger, but to be honest she might not be wrong. “Nailed it. You did good, babe.”

Ruben presses his lips together to hide his smile and buries his face in Vanessa’s shoulder. “You did good too, Vanessa,” he says.

She looks startled, and incredibly happy, bringing the back of Ruben’s hand up to her mouth to kiss it. They should tell her that more often. She’s so in charge all the time, it’s too easy to forget that she likes to hear she’s loved too, though Usnavi knows she knows they both adore her.

They look just as perfect together like this as they were earlier: Ruben is combing his fingers through Vanessa’s hair, twisting it with surprising skill into the braid she always wears to sleep. She murmurs “look at you both, my boys”, slipping the hair elastic off her wrist to pass to Ruben, who fastens it then runs his hand softly down the finished braid.

Oh, fuck oversensitive. They’re all the way over there and Usnavi _misses_ them. He makes a _pay attention to me!_ noise and Vanessa laughs. “We finally did it, Ruben. We actually fucked him speechless.”

“I’ll alert the media,” says Ruben.

Usnavi can’t even argue, he just does a grabby-hands movement towards them instead. They fit themselves around him on either side. It still makes his skin sing a little too harshly, but he doesn’t mind. Usnavi is filled with love and surrounded from all angles by love, the only thing he’s ever wanted from life delivered in full and then some.


End file.
